1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a LCD with an integrated mutual capacitive touch screen panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display or the like with a user's hand or object. The touch screen panel may be formed on a front face of the image display to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. For example, when the user's hand or object is directly contacting the touch screen panel at the contact position, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display. Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to an image display, e.g., a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels may be divided, e.g., into resistive overlay touch screen panels, photosensitive touch screen panels, capacitive touch screen panels, and the like. For example, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode or the like, when a user's hand or object is in contact with the touch screen panel. Such a touch screen panel generally is attached to an outer surface of a flat panel display, e.g., a LCD or an organic light emitting display, so as to be implemented as a product.
However, when a touch screen panel is attached to an outer surface of a conventional flat panel display, an adhesive layer may be required between the touch screen panel and the flat panel display. As such, separate processes are required to form the touch screen panel, thereby increasing processing time and costs. Further, attachment of the touch screen panel to an outer surface of the flat panel display may increase an overall thickness of the flat panel display.